


I see the colour in your veins, it makes me smile, it makes me shake

by blafard



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blafard/pseuds/blafard
Summary: The way Henry bounces atop his lap is just breathtakingly beautiful.Alex doubts that he will ever witness anything that comes even close in terms of beauty to the sight he's allowed to see at this very moment.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 240





	I see the colour in your veins, it makes me smile, it makes me shake

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'wildflower' by 5sos

It's one of those mornings again.

One of those where Alex and Henry wake up to warm skin, tangled limbs and sleep mussed hair; small smiles on their lips, before they shuffle off to the bathroom, stand side by side as they brush their teeth in their shared brownstone and head right back to bed after freshening up a bit, because their days are, for once, free of any pressing matters.

So it's to absolutely no one's surprise, that their hands soon begin to wander; the kisses turn from tender pecks to something deeper, something that makes heat begin to spread through their bodies and settle deep in their stomachs.

Alex's fingers are pulling on soft strands of Henry's hair, Henry's hands are exploring a seemingly endless amount of skin bared only for him and coated by the warm rays of the sun that's shining through their windows, leave goosebumps behind as soon as he caresses Alex's body.

And it's just _perfect_.

Alex could never wish for more than this beautiful, naked prince in his lap with his big, soft hands on his skin, exploring and reacquainting themself with already familiar places.

Alex's own hands leave Henry's soft hair and settle on the back of his neck, before he pulls him in and presses another quick kiss against the corner of his mouth, then his lips wander down, and he leaves a series of them on Henry's pale neck, dotted with fading marks Alex placed there only the night before.

Henry hums against Alex's ear, a pleased soft sound, that makes him smile in satisfaction.

"You like that?" he questions, his teeth nipping slightly on one of the darker marks. Henry muffles a moan against Alex's shoulder, a slight dip of his chin answering Alex's question.

Alex's hands soon settle on Henry's hips, his fingers finding their places amongst the slight bruising of the night before, when Alex couldn't help but cling to Henry, while the latter moved his hips in sinful circles.

His hold on them strengthens slightly, Henry's breath hitches in his throat, the blond grinds up into Alex's hold, notices with a delighted smile, how Alex's eyelashes flutter prettily against his cheeks.

"And you seem to like that," he says, his voice still a little hoarse from sleep and all the different exclamations Alex tickled out of him the night before.

"Can you _really_ blame me?" Alex's eyes flutter open again, a cheeky smile on his bitten lips when he glances down and drinks in the naked skin in front of him. Henry's cheeks darken softly, still unused to the unashamed way Alex likes to look at him after all those months they've been doing this now.

He simply shakes his head in response, an almost bashful smile on his lips, before he runs his hand from Alex's shoulders, over his ribs, until he wraps his hand around Alex's half hard cock in a loose grip.

He hums again while he slowly moves his hand up and down, his hand twisting around Alex's tip, and then he leans in again and connects their lips, his tongue slipping easily into Alex's mouth,

Alex's breath hitches against his lips, as he spreads pre-cum over his length to make the slide easier. Alex own hands leave their place on Henry's hips and soon settle on Henry's ass, two of his fingers slip between the cheeks and rub against his rim in slow circles, before he easily slides one of them into Henry, still a little loose from the night before.

Henry's hand around Alex's cock keeps a leisure pace, his hips rock against Alex's hand, urging him on to slip another finger into him and who is Alex to deny him anything?

Heat gathers at the bottom of Alex's gut; he can feel sweet release just out of reach, coming closer and closer with every twist of Henry's wrist, before the blond stops moving his hand altogether and instead pushes against Alex's chest until he falls back against the pillows.

His eyes lock onto Henry's, the beautiful blue color almost completely swallowed by black. He shuffles forward on his knees, Alex's fingers slip out of him, and then he grasps Alex's cock in a loose grip and guides him between his cheeks, until the tip catches on his rim. Slowly, as if he wants to savor the feeling of Alex's cock entering him, he sinks down until he can feel Alex's balls press against his bottom.

He stays like that for a few seconds, his hands settling on Alex's chest to give him some leverage to roll his hips. Alex's own hands return to Henry's hips, his grip no longer bruisingly tight. He rubs his thumbs slowly over the delicate bone sticking out under pale skin, watches almost reverently as Henry fucks himself on his cock.

Henry's movements stay languid and slow, his own cock lying neglected on Alex's stomach, a little of pre-cum making his darker skin glisten in the soft light of the sun's rays.

Henry's head tips back, when he finally feels Alex rub against his prostate, a soft moan escaping his throat and Alex wants to bite the pale skin now bared 'til a pretty mark appears that'll remind both of this morning until they're able to reenact this familiar scene all over again and ending in them shaking and falling apart together.

He does just that, as soon as Henry leans down, their faces now only inches apart. Alex's hands remain on Henry's hips, now aiding the blond to keep up the slow movements, while he begins to thrust up into Henry's willing body. One of the blond's hands wrap around his own cock, and he begins to jerk himself off in time to Alex's thrusts, until he can feel his release approaching.

Alex's thrusts grow more erratic, there's no rhythm to them anymore, he's now only after one thing and that is coming with Henry's tight heat wrapped around his cock, for Henry to come _undone_ by his touch.

He buries his head in Henry's shoulder to muffle another loud moan that threatens to shatter the quiet and intimate moment they share, then he plants his feet flat onto the bed to gain more leverage.

The way Henry bounces atop his lap is just breathtakingly _beautiful_.

Alex doubts that he will ever witness anything that comes even close in terms of beauty to the sight he's allowed to see at this very moment.

He can hear every single moan that manages to slip by Henry's lips, can feel his sweaty chest against his own, the way Henry's thighs squeeze tighter around his hips, how Henry tries to hold onto a single bit of control, before that one also slips from his grasp and he cums all over his fist and Alex's stomach.

It doesn't take more than a dozen thrusts for Alex to follow him over the edge and fall apart beneath the grounding weight of the blond. His mouth falls slack and he's pretty sure that an embarrassingly high whimper leaves his throat, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

Then there's a long moment where both try to catch their breath, Henry slips out of his lap and lays down next to him, his hand finding Alex's in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ♡


End file.
